


Happy Retirement?

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a surprise for Hermann's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Retirement?

Title: Happy Retirement?  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has a surprise for Hermann's birthday.

 

As Hermann steps into the lab, he realizes why Newt dashed off so quickly at lunch. Hermann’s desk is draped with a spaceship-covered tablecloth. A dozen balloons, also covered in spaceships, are tied to the back of his chair. The corners of his mouth twitch when he sees Newt decorated the cake himself. There’s a tiny Godzilla with a party hat on its head ion the cake. He has to tilt his head a little, bit he’s fairly certain the cake reads ‘Happy Birthday Hermann’ in bright blue icing.

Newt pops up from behind the desk with a huge smile on his face. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you, Newton. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

“Of course I did. It’s your birthday, dude.” He sets a brightly wrapped box down next to the cake. “Don’t give me that look. I said I was getting you a present.”

“I wasn’t looking at you. I was looking at the sign.” Hermann points at the wall. “It says ‘Happy Retirement’.”

“What?” Newt stares at the sign for a moment. “Oh, crap. I must have grabbed the wrong one at the store. Hang on, I’ll take it down.”

“Leave it be. I find it amusing.” Hermann reaches out and snags his present by the over-sized blue bow. “Is this gift safe to open in the lab or should I wait until we’re back in my quarters later?” The wicked smirk on Newt’s face makes Hermann sigh. “Later it is.”

“Cake time!”

“Indeed.”


End file.
